The Calm of the Storm
by LovelyFantasies
Summary: Harry Potter, is not a Potter. He is a Snape. Severus decided that he would rename Harry. So Severus, Remus, Sirus, and Severus's father decide to name him Alexander Snape. Everywhere Harry goes, it seems like there is a mystery to solve. How many can Harry and his best friend, Draco, solve before the end of their Hogwarts. Dark!Harry, Controlling!Harry, Slytherin!Harry


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I just really like the_** ** _idea of this. I seen one fanfic like this, which is where I got this idea. I will not say I ever got this idea by myself, because I did_** ** _n't. I just really liked the idea, and like most Harry Potter fanfictions, it had not had an update in YEARS and I really didn't like the idea of this type of thing not being finished, since it was such a great story._** ** _Warnings : dark(ish)!Harry. Harry is manipulative in this._**

Laughter was heard in a room where on Lily and Severus were. Even though there was slight guilt in Lily's actions, she was happy to reconnect and love her best friend again. Severus had came back from a year of teaching at Hogwarts, and had to leave again soon, but he needed Lily to understand his true feelings, and yet she didn't reject him, which is how this happened.

"Severus, why do you have to leave so soon?"

"It's not entirely like I want to."

"Are you doing this for Voldemort?"

"...Yes..."

"Why do you still follow him? You could be killed by the rest of the Order, or sent to Azkaban. I don't want to see you go like that."

"I chose to because he is my real father. Mother had a 'fling' with him years ago, which lead to me, but instead of teling him she met my muggle 'father'. She did, however, tell me how to get to my real father. I chose to stay because I want to help him reach his goals, even if they could be considered wrong."

Since that moment, Lily knew she would stay with Severus, as mean as he is with that temper, when it came to things he found important, he was nothing but kind. Yet things didn't go as planned.

A couple weeks after Severus left to teach, Lily felt sick, when James took her to a hospitol, they found out Lily was pregnant by 4 weeks. Of course, James thought it was his, as he had no reason to doubt this, but Lily, she had a feeling that this was Severus's child.

When Lily had the child it was July 31, and Severus still didn't know. Lily didn't have time to tell him because Dumbledore had them move to Godric Hollow. When Lily had enough time, she wrote a letter to Severus, telling him of the events that happened.

 _Dear Severus,_

 _I'm sorry that I had left, but Dumbledore made us move. I had a child, James thinks it's his but when I look at him, I see you. I really think you are his father. I would try to make sure with a spell, but I have no time. Since I had the baby, Sirius and Remus have been here often. I really hope that if the baby is yours that they would stay with him. They're so good with him._

 _We named the baby Harry, he is currently 13 months_ _old. He was born July 31st, after we moved. James named Sirius his Godfather. For Harry's birthday 1st birthday Sirius took him out and bought him a blanket with dog prints on it. Remus got him some toys and pictures of Remus and Sirius with Harry. He learned how to walk not to long ago._

 _I really miss you Severus. I wish to leave James but I don't know how it would all turn out. I hope to see you soon, and I will definetely tell you if Harry is yours like I believe._

 _Love,_

 _Lily_

As soon as Severus recieved this letter and read it, he went to his father and showed him the letter. Surprisingly his father smiled at him, and asked him if he can invite Lily and Harry, so he can see if he really will be a grandfather. So Severus did that and when Harry and Lily did come, they all saw just how much Harry and Snape looked alike. Lily was invited to stay over, she agreed but of course she wanted to get her stuff, so she decided to her and Harry return in a couple of months to ensure they brought all their stuff from Godrics Hollow.

Finally in October, it was time for them to go to their new home. When they were going was late, but someone had a different idea.

"Where are you going?" The voice of Lily's husband was heard, as Lily was trying to leave. "With Harry?" He added as he saw Harry in her arms.

"I'm going to Severus, he said he would like to see my child."

"I thought you were mad at him."

"I wasn't mad at him, he was mad at you, he only took his anger out at me."

"Still..."

"It's okay, James. He won't hurt Harry."

As Lily was turning around knocking was heard on their door. James looked out the door and nodded to Lily, who took Harry to a room. From the room Lily could hear shouting, and grabbed her wand, sending the porkey, she prepared that would send Harry to Severus's and Voldemort, to Harry with a levitation spell. Before the porkey touched Harry, she carefully placed a letter she made, just in case something like this would happen.

When Lily saw Harry disappear with the porkey, letter, and the blanket that was wrapped around him, she let out a quiet sob. As the tears started falling she sent a message to Sirius and Remus, that James and herself were most likely going to die today, as bad as that is, she also explained that Severus Snape is Harry's real father, and that she hopes, that as Harry's godfathers, they will stay with Harry.

Soon after that letter/message was sent, the door burst open, and she knew James had died. As much as Lily tried to, she couldn't stop every curse from hitting her, and died as well, by the hands of the death eaters who didn't know Harry was the Grandson of Voldemort.

With Lily's last piece of vision, she saw a picture of Harry and herself, her vision was blured by the tears and the curse taking action. Even with the blur she could see her son perfectly, a smile on his face as he reached to his mother. Soon Lily's last tear came as her eyes closed, her hand, though had reached and grabbed the picture of the two of them, before her last breath.


End file.
